


Metal will Break the Bones

by Oriphiel



Series: The Butterfly Effect of A Single Day [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriphiel/pseuds/Oriphiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferb is a Junior, Phineas a Sophomore, and since that particular day a year ago, everything has gone downhill for the two of them.<br/>Ferb being physically abusive towards Phineas.<br/>Phineas being mentally abusive towards Ferb.<br/>How in the world will it end for these two?<br/>And how did it even start?<br/>No one quite knows where the butterfly was when it made this catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal will Break the Bones

~The Breaking~

Ferb was in junior year of high school, and already here was he alone. Nobody wanted to hang out with him, nobody liked him; nobody wanted him.  
At home wasn’t very different – His parents didn’t care much for either him or his brother. Candace was gone and hadn’t returned, so she wasn’t the topic of anyone’s speech in the house. And Phineas and Ferb did well on the outside.  
But only on the outside.  
On the inside, everything was hidden, and only the two involved knew what was going on, and what had happened _that_ day, last year. And they were the only ones who were going to know.  
In the hallways the others whispered, but Ferb didn’t care. He couldn’t. If he started caring now, then he would let them in, and sooner or later, everything would be dropped on the floor, smashing into a rain of glittering pieces, never being able to be repaired.  
And it would be over.  
Phineas was late today, it was unusual for him to be late, yet he was. It had happened only a couple of times now, and it was getting on Ferb’s nerves. It felt like Phineas was mocking him with everything he did, not just his tardiness. He often “forgot” to do his homework, and he would stay up late – way too late.  
Why?  
He had secrets, Ferb knew that, secrets just like everybody else, but… There was a time when secrets was something they shared between each other. But now, Ferb didn’t even know his brother’s favorite color or his favorite food.  
Everything about his brother had changed.  
Dared he even call him his brother anymore?  
Ferb definitely didn’t _see_ Phineas as a brother anymore. That had stopped a long time ago. Right now, Phineas was nothing but a punching-bag for Ferb’s rage.  
And Ferb’s rage was becoming more and more usual.  
Ferb didn’t like it. He hated it, and he knew he did. Yet he couldn’t stop. He wanted to punch Phineas, every day, and every night.  
Sometimes, he even wanted to punch the life out of him, just so his rage and hating would stop.  
He had to get on other thoughts, his eyes were close to tearing up, and he didn’t want to give people yet another thing to talk about. It was tiresome to always be so indifferent about everything – but on the other hand, Ferb had done it for so long – years – that it was practically just how he was, even though he knew, it was only a façade.  
The day went by pretty fast, and before he knew it, Ferb stood in front of the front door to his house. His parents were reliving their honeymoon at some hotel in tropical scenery. They had left yesterday, Thursday, and would be gone for a whole week.  
He was left alone. Alone with Phineas.  
Alone with hate and misery.  
He locked himself in, closed, and re-locked the door. Phineas was spending the night at one of his friends, so today – today was freedom at last.  
But what does freedom mean, when you’re all alone in the shadows?  
Mindlessly Ferb wandered through the kitchen, preparing some leftover food. He was an excellent cook, but he didn’t know what purpose cooking had when there was only he.  
Alone, cooking is just a waste of time, Ferb thought.  
He made some tea to go with his dinner, grabbed a tray, and brought it all to the living room. Maybe the TV could cheer him up if just a little?  
But all Ferb did was sit and stare at the dark, empty screen, not even touching his food, and soon, a drip of a tear could be seen, even heard as it hit the side of the porcelain plate.  
And then the drip became a stream, the stream a river, and suddenly, Ferb was like Alice in the sea of her own tears.  
Ferb had barely put the tray away from him when he allowed himself to let go of it, since he was alone. His body trembled, and couldn’t hold itself, he couldn’t see for the water in his eyes. He slumped down on the floor in front of the couch and wailed.  
A loud scream-like wail that sounded like something dying.  
And there was.  
Ferb was dying inside, his inner had started to rot, and his heart was turning to stone.  
But just for this night, he allowed all his emotions to flow, and he kept wailing – yet no one heard the wailing of the Beast.

*

No one was supposed to hear him, yet someone did. Someone from within his room heard his brother’s wailing and screaming; heard his crying, his sobbing.  
Heard his pain, misery, sorrow.  
Phineas found him the next morning, lying on the floor, collapsed from all of the emotions he had let loose the night before. And he couldn’t blame him.  
Those emotions had probably been kept still for more than a year now. And whose fault was it?  
Phineas’. He knew that. He knew very well it was his fault, but what was he supposed to have done? He couldn’t have reacted different back then! That’s just how it was.  
Sometimes he wondered if things would be different. It changed them both; that’s for sure.  
Ferb was having a bad dream. You could see it on his face: Frowning, tension, a general look of dismay had spread across his face.  
Did he expect some kind of comfort or…? Because that would be stupid, Phineas thought to himself.  
“I can’t fucking comfort you all the time, learn to be on your goddamn own.”  
Phineas hated Ferb, just as much as Ferb hated him. It was a general, mutual hate, involving violence; Physical from Ferb, psychological from Phineas.  
There was no way Phineas even considered fighting Ferb – god no! So the only offense he could make would be Psychological terror, right?  
That was Phineas’ reasoning, and so may it be.   
On the outer, Phineas appeared to be just as happy as Ferb looked indifferent. Phineas was in general better at holding his emotions at bay, which allowed him to be like this, unlike Ferb, who had little control, and therefore only could muster an indifferent behavior.  
But deep within, they were both the same. Full of anger, sorrow, hatred, misery, pain.  
But why did it come to this? Phineas knew it was his fault, yet he blamed Ferb? Ferb knew it was Phineas, yet he blamed himself? Each knowing their sin, yet blaming the other of said sin – what indeed could have happened on _that_ _day_ one year ago?  
Phineas was supposed to have spent the night at a friend’s house, but his plans had been changed in a sudden, and he had been slumping at home when Ferb came home, never even noticing Phineas had been there all along, watching him from a distance.  
Yet no empathy was in Phineas’ heart.

Now it was Saturday, and Phineas was squatting in front of Ferb, looking at his grimacing face.  
A small smirk couldn’t help but slip through on Phineas’ lips, dancing playfully over them. And with that small dancing smirk, Phineas got up and woke up Ferb the best way he could.  
A good old kick in the stomach.

*

Ferb knew it was coming – he had let his guard down afterall – yet it still surprised him when he was ripped out of one nightmare and into another permanent one called reality.  
“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey” said Phineas while kicking Ferb repeatedly in the stomach.  
Finally he had a chance to get some physical damage on Ferb. If just this once.  
Ferb tried to squirm away, but that didn’t result in anything else than getting kicked in other places. Finally he grabbed for Phineas’ foot with what little strength he had, and pulled, knocking Phineas over.  
Ferb then got to his feet, holding the wall for a little support. Phineas got to his feet too.  
“Got home early, huh?” Ferb spat, trying his best to regain his breath and posture as fast as possible.  
“Got home?” Phineas snickered, “By what do you mean? I was never gone?”  
It hit Ferb harder than it should, and he couldn’t keep his cool. He knew very well what his brother, no… what this _person_ was saying. He had been there the whole night, watching Ferb in such an embarrassed state. ‘Another opening’, thought Phineas and rushed towards Ferb, aiming his knee for the stomach, trying to get him down on the floor again.  
But Ferb reacted just a little quicker and grabbed Phineas’ head. Just a second after that, Phineas was seeing stars. Ferb had slammed Phineas’ head into his knee, most likely breaking his nose.  
There was a lot of blood; _that_ was certain.  
Ferb and Phineas now just stood there opposite each other; Ferb half-leaning against the wall; Phineas holding his nose, trying to somehow stop the flow of blood from his nose.  
“Good job ya’ brute. Now I need to explain this to everyone – well, everyone won’t become a problem, Mom and Dad will be the toughest ones to-“While speaking, Phineas had let his guard down, and Ferb had taken it as an invitation.  
Invitation for more punching – though the punching was replaced by kicking this time.  
“How’s it feel? Nice and lovely? Yeah, I thought so too.” Ferb calmly spoke as he was kicking Phineas the exact same way he himself had been kicked – the difference was that Ferb had a lot more force behind his kicks than Phineas, and after a good many kicks, Ferb stopped, panting, to let Phineas finish puking.  
“Pathetic.” These where the only words spoken before Ferb left for the bathroom, leaving Phineas by himself; helpless. Ferb was searching frantic, as his prey could regain balance any moment. Not in this drawer. Not this one either. Not here, not the- aha! Found it.  
Just what he needed. He was gonna show him what pain really feels like.

*

“Fluid…? From my mouth”  
Those were the only words Phineas could think of as he was left alone by himself on the floor. It felt like what had just happened was a bad dream he had, and that he was just sick – yeah, that was it… He had probably got hammered or something, drinking a little too much mysterious liquids from his parents’ liquor-place, and then gotten really sick – that’s what happened. That’s all.  
Yet… Would drinking create this type of pain…? And from the… Leg?!  
Phineas was thrown back to his senses by the sharp sensation of something in his leg. And after that something terrifying – something he had never in his life heard before – scared him more than anything. It was a sound, most commonly connected with happiness or joy – and this sound probably had been, but it was now twisted and ill-tuned.  
It was laughter. Laughter coming from this person who was once his brother and-  
“Aargh!” came from Phineas, as the weird sensation happened again, this time in the other leg. He looked up, into the mad eyes of a person once known.  
Ferb was crouched beside Phineas’ legs, hold what appeared to be a pair of scissors made for cutting bandages – yet they were being used for an entirely different thing: Making cuts that could barely be described as Shallow on Phineas’ legs.  
Yet even though Ferb’s eyes were showing his madness, tears flowed in a quiet stream down his cheeks. He didn’t want this, but he couldn’t fight it, and somehow, Phineas understood. And he cried with him.  
Seeing this person- no. His brother like this was moving him too. And-  
“It Hurts!” yelled Phineas, trying to appease his brother. “Ferb, It hurts! Stop! It hurts!” cried Phineas over and over – and the words reached his brother, but not in a good way.  
He did throw the slightly bloody scissors away, but he placed his hands on his brother’s neck instead – more holding them there, than strangling him.  
Phineas couldn’t really utter words as pain welled through him.

*

Ferb was another place. He was deep in his mind – no, more like he was beside his body, like looking in the mirror.  
Only his mirror was chipped and cracked multiple places. It looked like someone had tried to fix it; putting band aids here and there, but the person who had done that had stopped a long time ago.  
Generally, Ferb was sad about how he was acting right now, but he wouldn’t deny what was happening. This was him, for he had lost himself only a split-second to madness.  
Now he was bac-  
What. What was going on?  
No. NO. This shouldn’t be happening?!  
And yet it was. It was very real what was happening.  
And in an instant, Ferb was back.  
He was lying on his back, eyes closed. On the inner side of his eyelids, a colored static moved around endlessly. Amongst this static were small shards – Ferb was curious, so he focused in on one…  
 _He was standing over Phineas on all fours; Phineas only moving in accordance to Ferb’s bodily commands. Ferb was playing with the poor boy. He had Phineas pinned to the ground, his clothes cut away, leaving him more like an animal’s prey than a human. He and Ferb shared grimaces; a mixture between sadness, anger, pain… and most definitely: Pleasure. If anyone saw, they would most likely look away in disgust; however somehow, it almost seemed…_ It almost seemed beautiful to Ferb.  
It was terribly, horribly… Beautiful.  
But how could he think that? How was it beautiful? It couldn’t be; he shouldn’t think that – he mustn’t think that! And yet… Yet he did.  
He sat up, his clothes a terrible mess. And Phineas? Phineas was nowhere to be seen. Yet by judging on the sound of running water, he knew where he was.  
And he would avoid him even more now. This was something that should just be forgotten. Forever.  
But what about Phineas? How did he feel? Was he sad? Angry? Scared? He had to be all those things. Ferb didn’t expect less.  
How could he have done such a thing?  
Ferb broke. He shattered to pieces right there in the living room, and he didn’t care about anything right now. He regretted it deeply. He couldn’t even voice how much he regretted it.  
He wanted to end everything right there, make it all stop – just, stop.  
 _But you made it, man, you made it!_  
A voice echoed inside his head. _  
You’ve got the ultimate control; ultimate dominance over him now!  
_ The voice was like barbed wire inside his head, slowly wrapping around his brain, digging its small yet incredibly sharp thorns inside. He knew it spoke the truth, yet he wanted to deny it.  
“It wasn’t like that at all, that’s not what I-”  
 _Yes it was! You have him in your hands now!  
_ “But… But I. I don’t want tha-“  
 _Yes you do! You can make him do_ everything _you want now! Think about it. Anything_ you _don’t want to do, can now be done easily – and you get all the credit from it!  
_ “But, how? Just because of that, doesn’t mean-“  
 _Just think about it for a second here. Remember it. Remember every little detail about it  
_ “Y-yeah…? So?  
 _He enjoyed it.  
_ “What?”  
 _He enjoyed every last bit of it. Didn’t you see the way he reacted? His eyes were filled with pure lust, I tell you. He wanted this.  
_ “No! That’s not how-!”  
 _He did. You know it. That little fucker is disgusting. He probably does that often with other faggots too._  
“No, just stop! Stop!”  
 _…  
_ “What about me then? Won’t he just turn it around and use it against me?”  
 _What about you? You didn’t enjoy it; it was just a mean to get what you want – and act of pure dominance, nothing else. No feelings behind it. No emotion. Right?_  
“…”  
Ferb didn’t know what to say. This voice seemed so little like him, and yet he knew it was him. It tried to justify his actions, and it made it sound so easy. But Ferb knew he would regret yet another thing, if he grew this bigger – it would be better to let it whither now, and just forget about it.  
“R-right…”

*

His body ached; he was simply just too rough. It wasn’t Phineas’ first time though, but he wasn’t at all used to it. and not like this; not with him.  
He hadn’t tried to fight against it – it would’ve been pointless.  
Ferb had passed out right afterwards, and left Phineas all alone. Just like usual.  
Phineas had used the time to think and recuperate.  
He had thought about something nice. Something to chase away the depression in the air.  
He had thought about that day, one year ago.  
It had been so nice. Both of them too.  
How? How did it turn out like this?!  
Phineas shed a tear.  
He didn’t want to, but he had to. He knew he would become just like Ferb, if he didn’t let it out more.  
How long had he laid there? An hour, two?  
Phineas didn’t know, but at some point, he stood up, collected his ruined clothes and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.  
Good thing the shower was loud. Otherwise someone might’ve heard his pitiful sobbing.  
Luckily no one did.  
Not even Ferb.

*

After this, they went on as usual, either forgetting about it completely – or at least choosing to ignore it.  
Nothing like that ever happened again, and Ferb kept regretting until the very end.  
The next year he would be senior.  
And then he would be able to get away. Away from everything.  
Where would he go?  
He would probably go to college somewhere. Somewhere far away.  
But first, he would have to deal with the problem called Phineas.  
But he wasn’t in a hurry.  
He had a whole year to take care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second part of the series.
> 
> I hope you like it, and I apologize for the bad rape-scene OTL I'm not satisfied with it, but I think it's OK.
> 
> After this, I will begin on the last part, and hopefully I'll get to finish it.


End file.
